Once Upon a Time
by imshadowhunterdemigoddivergent
Summary: Once upon a time,we had friends. Once we were heroes.Once we were Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Shunned and named traitors by their friends, Percabeth ran away from their home.But Chaos takes them under her wing and become Famine and Conquest, the first half of the Four Horsemen.But an enemy rises they must help their old friends. ADAPTED FROM THE FOUR HORSEMEN OF CHAOS
1. Prologue

**So sorry for not uploading in an incredibly long time! I'm editing, and re uploading everything, and can ****_hopefully_**** update faster. I really do apologise! I really don't deserve you, if your still sticking with this story :(**

**If your new, and have no idea what I'm talking about, do continue and ignore this part…**

**Disclaimer : Characters and setting owned by Rick Riordan. Plot based upon The Four Horsemen of Chaos by remarkables**

**PROLOGUE**

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _The continuous beat on the dirt ground. They were running. Running away. Running for hours. Hand in hand as they tore across the country. They were running from their home. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Suddenly, Annabeth stopped and fell to her knees, tears streaking her dirt smudged face. Percy knelt down next to her, and they clung to each other, the breeze rippling through their hair. Annabeth hopelessly sobbing into Percy's shoulder, and Percy staring into the sky, threatening tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill them. I'm gonna kill them all. They will all _suffer_ for what they did to us," Percy whispered into Annabeth's golden locks. Gaea had been defeated. Just. In the end the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had saved everyone. Yet again. But this time no one much really knew. They were going to admit it at campfire, but things hadn't gone as planned…

**_*Flashback*_**

The two made their way to campfire, Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder. Today was the day they were going to tell everyone we had saved Camp Half Blood. Again. Sure Percy had somewhat been downed a bit since they had found yet another son of Poseidon, a blonde called Cadmus. And the Athena cabin had found a daughter of Athena that had enough intelligence to rival even Annabeth's, called Sofia. Even her name meant wisdom in Greek. But still, they were the heroes of Camp Half Blood, so it wasn't too big a trouble. Thalia was with the Hunters and Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Nico were at Camp Jupiter, assisting with an experiment they were doing with some Greek demigods going to a Roman lifestyle. Right this moment they were probably doing a Greek vs Roman war games. When they arrived at the campfire, everyone was already there. They turned around and stared forlornly at their favourite heroes. They parted slightly to reveal Chiron in his horse form talking to two figures. He glanced up and stared sadly at the two. The two figures that he had been speaking to stepped out from the shadows, smiling smugly at them. It was Cadmus and Sofia. Annabeth gripped Percy's hand tighter and tighter. This could not be good.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, you are accused of betraying the demigods, to Gaea the primordial of the Earth," Chiron said solemnly, betrayal clear in his centuries old eyes.

"What?! That isn't possible! Don't Chiron, you've known us better than anyone!" Percy cried out, practically yanking out Annabeth's wrist. But Annabeth didn't seem to mind, shock and horror slathered on her face.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but all evidence points to you and Annabeth," Chiron said sadly.

"What evidence?" Annabeth said, shocked. Chiron nodded to Cadmus, the vile deceitful lowlife. Grinning creepily he held up a piece of paper. It was a picture. A simple Polaroid picture of a boy with black tousled hair and a girl with blonde hair covering her face standing opposite the Titan Prometheus. And it looked like they were spreading out a map of Camp Half Blood in front of the Titan. It was clear they discussing, deep in thought.

"That's not us! My hair isn't even that shade! It's too dark! My hair is way lighter than that! And when have I ever been able to do a French braid?! And plus the height proportions of me and Percy are totally wrong!" Annabeth cried out.

"And you can't even see my face! How do you know it's even me?! That hair could be dyed. And…is that the jeans I lost, like, a month ago? I was looking for that for ages…" Percy said, suddenly squinting at the picture, crying out in pain when Annabeth stamped on his foot and elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Isn't it obvious that this isn't us!?" Annabeth cried out.

"Chiron, my dear old centaur. Can't you realise clearly by their reactions that they're guilty? They're trying to change the topic and make excuses! Can't you see that? They're afraid that they've been discovered! It's just so sad that they would do such a thing to do to the whole camp. A…an…and there was us all thinking they were heroes! I…I actually looked up to both of them! " Sofia said smoothly, pretending to be in despair, and began to choke out dramatic sobs. The campers around her patted her back pityingly as she buried her face in her hands, her chest heaving with pretend sobs, Cadmus massaging her shoulders, his face sagging with forlornness on his face, but his eyes were alight with glee.

"I'm afraid you really are traitors. I'm sorry Percy, Annabeth." Chiron said sadly.

"But…But we _saved_ Camp Half Blood! Not betrayed it!" Percy said. Cadmus shook his head.

"Liars! Again! I was there, the whole time, even if you didn't see me. And it wasn't Percy and Annabeth. It was…" Cadmus paused a little bit, hesitating for a moment as if he didn't want to say what was coming next.

"It was me…and Sofia," he finally blurted out. Of course, everyone believed them, as they just revealed the traitors of CHB.

"But…but…how…what the…" Percy spluttered. The campers near them glared at them, showing only hostility. One of them was Lou Ellen. Another was Nyssa.

_"Traitor."_ Someone hissed.

_Liar_

_Fake_

_Jerk_

"Why are you even here?" someone snapped. Percy finally got the hint. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and turned and ran. And they didn't look back once.

**_*Flashback ends.*_**

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow!**

**- Talia .**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the demigods or, like, half the plot! That belongs to Rick Riordan and remarkables!**

Chapter 2

**Somewhere in the Ocean**

The man stood at the edge of the boat, wind ruffling his sun bleached hair. A girl with long billowing pale hair. If you looked closely, you could see a light tinge of blonde in her hair, and grey eyes of a stormy night walked up next to him and gripped the man's hand. His eyes were once green like the ocean, and sparkled in the light, they sometimes said. If that was true, then he was a shadow of his former self. The two were called Conquest and Famine. The second half of the most elite group of warriors of the primordial Chaos, the Horsemen of Chaos. It had been five thousand years since they had been dubbed traitors. But Chaos gave him monthly updates when he had been made a Horsemen. The rest of the Seven had been made immortal, but had basically spent their whole life at Camp Jupiter after finding out two sevenths of their group had been selling them out to Gaea. They, and Thalia and Nico, were the only ones who had kept on believing they were still out there somewhere. They were the only ones that were right. Nico was always disappearing for weeks to months on end, searching for Percy and Annabeth, mainly in the Underworld, coming back only for his boyfriend Will Solace, who Apollo had granted an immortality, unless he died in battle **(like a Hunter's immortality).** Sofia and Cadmus, having been made immortal for their 'chivalry' as well, were basically the leaders of CHB, with Sofia's intelligence, and Cadmus' ability with weaponry. The god's had sided with the two, even Athena and Poseidon, though Athena wasn't too happy with yet another one of her favourite daughters dating a son of Poseidon. And Poseidon hadn't believed his son was a traitor at first, pointing out is faithful flaw was loyalty. But eventually he cracked under the persuasiveness of his other son Cadmus, who had been following word for word to what Sofia had told him to say. So the gods has hated them. But Chaos had recruited them when they were both nineteen. Conquest hadn't left his boat since, well, ever, once he had become Conquest. Famine sometimes visited Conquest on the boat, but usually she roamed the world, with her pearl white raven, ever present, Lia.

"I have to go back to land soon, 'kay?" Famine said, Lia, perched on her shoulder. Conquest massaged Famine's shoulder and lent on her shoulder.

"Why can't you stay with me, for a while longer?" Conquest said a little sadly. For the thousands of years he had been Conquest, he had shown no mercy, no pity, except to Famine, and occasionally Chaos.

"I don't know, Conquest," Famine said sadly.

"Oh there'll be no need of that," a voice said softly behind us. Of course, both of us knew that voice well. I turned and bowed, Famine right next to me.

"My lady," Conquest said respectfully. A lady with billowing robes flowing around, although there was hardly a breeze. Pale hair, flew around her angular face.

"Oh pish and tosh, Percy darling. Just call me Chaos. It sounds so formal…and are we not friends? You too, Annabeth," Chaos said fondly, waving her hand.

"With all due respect, my la…Chaos, please do not call me Percy. That is my name any longer," Conquest said stiffly, head still bowed, Famine giving a slight nod.

"Oh, but isn't it your name? And isn't Perseus a pretty name? I had a fondness for that particular hero. And Annabeth is just a wonderful name, is it not?" Chaos said merrily. Famine nodded tightly, obviously disagreeing.

"Oh do stand up you two, it looks so uncomfortable down there. And I need to tell you the reason I am here today," Chaos said. They rose from the deck and stared into their master's eyes.

"The reason I am here is, well, I have a mission for both of you. A new villain

"Who is…'we'?" Famine said stiffly. They both knew the answer, though.

"Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter, obviously. I'm calling all of the four horsemen to help them out," Chaos said.

"All of them? But, my… ow," Famine hissed, as Conquest elbowed her ribs, not unlike how she had done the night they had been cast away. Faintly he smiled, wondering when they had switched places.

"I'm sorry my lady. What she means is, why must the four of us face this villain?

I'm sure Famine and I could take on whoever it is," Conquest said. Famine and he didn't harbour any feelings for the other half of the elite group of Horsemen. Famine had once ran across Death in her travels once, and apparently they had accidently made a city freeze, causing 90% of the population die. Whoops. And War had almost killed Lia and her. And he had been in a block of ice in the Arctic for about three weeks. She had been intended it to be a season, but, being an immortal with thousands of years practice, plus the fact he was War, it was only a third of the time.

"Well of course Percy. This villain isn't just the Titans, or the Council of Olympians, in which, I'm positive you will succeed. But this…this is someone possibly as powerful as one of you, perhaps more, plus an army equal every single god combined. You need all the help you can get. Unless you still would like to deal with it by yourself and the poor old Camps?" Chaos said nonchalantly, her eyes alight, daring him to say yes.

"Of course we shall fight with the other two. Whatever you wish, my lady," Conquest said stoutly.

"And there you are with the 'my lady' comments again! Honestly, Percy, I'm beginning to feel insulted that you don't think us friends!" Chaos said, pretending to be hurt, a slim hand against her forehead, "Come to Camp Half Blood tomorrow, at sundown. Expect old faces." And with a dismissive wave of her hand, she disappeared.

"Well this will be fun," Conquest said, throwing his tanned hands into the air.

"Always the optimistic one, aren't you sweetie, " Famine said tightly patting Conquest' shoulder.

**Council of the Gods**

"No, Athena, in no means shall we…" Aphrodite was yelling across the hall, cries crisscrossing the council. No one noticed the gentle glow between Zeus and Poseidon, and the woman who appeared.

"What a nice debate this is. It has been a while since I have seen a good disagreement. Everyone insists on agreeing with me. I suppose it's because I'm always right. And because they would suffer in eternal hell if they said otherwise. But nonetheless, it is touching, seeing how my dear family has been fairing," Chaos said, capturing all the gods and goddess' attention, all jumping in their thrones.

"Well, bloody hell," Ares cursed softly as he prodded himself with his machete.

"My lady, Chaos!" Athena cried out, "I…I do apologize fort that...little dispute. May I ask, why have you decided to grace ourselves with your presence?"

"A fairly good question. Why must I bless all of you wretched little selves with my self?" The gods seemed miffed, not used to being insulted in such a casual attitude.

"The answer is this. A new villain has risen. Not some Titans, or a primordial. But he and his army will be more powerful than all the Camps times three. But…" Chaos said, raising a finger at the retorts that had began to snap at her. "It's even more powerful than Typhon and Echidna combined. And you barely beat _them_. Your slight chance of beating them disappeared thousands of years ago. Because some people I happen to know falsely accused them of being traitors. You might know them. They happen to have the exact same names as all your children. Oh! And some of them have your names' as well! What a coincidence," Chaos said dryly. The god's gave each other slightly guilty glances. Except for Athena.

"Percy and Annabeth were traitors. Not heroes. They never were," she announced, brave, but incredibly stupid and reckless for a goddess of wisdom. Chaos' head spun around and she trained her eyes into Athena, her slit pupils drilling holes into the goddess of cleverness. The goddess paled visible, and recoiled in fear. She sat back down, her head down.

"Oh do, please continue. I would love to hear what comes next! Your speech was so…intriguing," Chaos said innocently. When the goddess didn't reply, Chaos' gaze flit around the rest of the Council, " Anymore…questions? Good. Luckily for your poor little gods and goddess, Over the thousands of years, I have gathered a group of elite warriors, each stronger than all the Titans and Gods themselves. They are coming to Camp Half Blood at sundown tomorrow. They are the Four Horsemen. Their names are…War. Death. And the two most powerful of them all. Famine and Conquest. First will come the north. Then the south. Then the west and east. "

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow!**

**- Talia .**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Characters and setting owned by Rick Riordan. Plot based upon The Four Horsemen of Chaos by remarkables! Check it out!**

**Chapter 2**

The camps were not too happy to find out that they were going to be 'saved' by four people they had never met before. Sofia and Cadmus especially. Sofia, Cadmus, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and the rest of the seven of the great prophecy. They all fully believed that they would be able to take on this new villain, no matter what Chaos had said. But this new news that Athena had passed onto them was almost definitely the current Great Prophecy, which was…

_The lady's warriors _

_From the four points of the earth_

_Four united for all that it's worth_

_But a child of the sea's final breath_

_Brings the fate, worse than death_

_By the four, two camps protected_

_From the foe, long neglected _

Sofia found it odd that Chaos hadn't actually said who the villain was. She had been doing some research.

The Four Horsemen of Chaos had first apparently begun way back before the Golden Age, before the Gods.

They had first been known as Pestilence, Death, Conquest and Dread. Over approximately five million years, they had faded, and Chaos had acquired new Horsemen. War, came first, in the 1400s. He had apparently single handedly killed his whole family, mother, father, sister, brother, grandparents. Then the next had been his village. Chaos had apparently found him in the middle of a field of dead bodies, a knife in his hand, and the blood of his family and friends on his hands. War. Tough, merciless. Hell of a good fighter. Always has a large pitch black snake coiled around his neck or arm. Could apparently turn into a lion with ten heads, or a dragon that could spit poison and breathe fire. At least that's what the myths said, but she highly doubted it was true.

Next came Death, after a hundred years or so. Her heart had been ripped apart when she was five, so she never had any emotions. A pure black griffon vulture flying in the sky would show that she was nearby.

And then, most recently, only about a thousand years ago, two more emerged, Famine and Conquest. She couldn't find anything about their past. She knew that Famine had a white raven that never left her side. She was apparently a rare ice mage, from the North.

And then there was Conquest. There was practically nothing about him. He was apparently the strongest of them all, but had never left his boat, and didn't have an animal companion. Some said he was a fish or a merman, and that he had walked out of the ocean in an oyster.

Pfft. Yeah right.

But _surely_ they wasn't more powerful than Cadmus and herself. With her unbeatable wisdom and his water powers and his combat skills. But hey, you never know. Best not to tell dear old stubborn, stuck up, egotistical Cadmus. Athena had told them that the Four Horsemen were coming at sundown. She glanced at the sky, approximately, judging by the angle the sun was at in the sky, as well as the shadows on the ground, she guessed it was 5:47. Not too long. She was interested to see what the 'great and powerful Four Horsemen of Chaos' could do.

**Time skip to almost sundown**

They would be coming soon. Sofia and Cadmus were on the watch towers, keeping an eye on the horizon. Well really only Sofia was watching. Cadmus was leaning against the railings, twirling his sword around expertly.

"There's something out there…" Sofia suddenly hissed. Cadmus rolled his eyes.

"Is it one of them stupid fancy shmancy 'horsemen?' The ones that are supposedly, *scoff* better than me?" Cadmus smirked, stating the word 'Horsemen' like it was something on his show that a pegasi had left as a present. Sofia ignored him. It was proving harder than defeating a Titan. _Maybe it wasn't a good idea to feed his ego so much after all these years…_

"No, this is more like an army. Perhaps the enemy is coming…?" Sofia muttered, thinking aloud. That must be it. The enemy was coming. Sofia grabbed the conch horn and blew as hard as she could. It was the sound of battle. Cadmus strolled back down from the watchtower to give inspirational talks to the army, and play the role of a loyal commander, something that he was not. Well, not the loyal part anyway.

**Time skip ten minutes.**

The pack of Camp Half fighters were gathered around the forest bordering the camp. As usual, Sofia had a plan. A group of about 20 of their second best fighters would hold the army off for, like, five minutes, then pretend to retreat. When the army follows them, into the camp, they group will 'mysteriously' disappear. Then Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter would close in around them and demolish the army as much as they could. She hoped it would work. But if it didn't…well it wouldn't be good. She would just let on she had a backup plan. Sofia snapped back to focus as she heard a rustling in the bushes. Something really really big was coming. A massive shadow loomed from the undergrowth. And I'm talking huge. Not as tall as a skyscraper, perhaps, but not a normal human for sure. About 20 metres into the air. All the fighters' swords, daggers whatever were in the air, ready for battle. And then the figure emerged. It was a huge giant, with pure blue skin and a bald head. It was carrying a massive club, and when it smiled, a row of yellowy-brownish green, if that was even a colour. Holy crap. This is the villain? I don't know so much about winning this war…and with an army that size… Then the second creature came out. A hunched creature about a metre and a half tall, ears like a bat, distinctly resembling a goblin from fairy tales.

"Now, now, ηλίθιος. We aren't here for a fight…" the creature goblin thing chuckled, "Peaceful negotiations only. We're here to perhaps…organise a peace treaty…to avoid bloodshed. Mostly yours, " Cadmus and Sofia gawked.

"Wait, your the evil villain that's gonna destroy the world?" Cadmus spluttered. The creature narrowed it's eyes to black slits, and Sofia swore she saw red glints in the pupils.

"Not quite the world… more the…universe and the universes around that?" the thing hissed in it's slimy voice, cocking it's head, "You have a problem, pretty boy?"

"Well…I was expecting more from an all powerful villain dude. More…you know… evilness?" Cadmus said dumbly. It took all Sofia's self-control to hold herself back from punching the idiot standing next to her, disguised as the commander and leader of Camp Half Blood. The villain dude apparently had more self control. It's slit black eyes, narrowed to even thinner lines.

"Well it seems we have a similarity. I expected more from the saviour of Olympus, immortal leader of Camp Half Blood, favourite of the gods, and representative of Poseidon," the villain said mockingly, dragging out it's words in a sarcastic drawl. Sofia mustered all her strength to force out a smile.

"I do apologize Mr… Mister. He can be a bit…you know," Sofia said soothingly, trying to get back on the good side of the world conquering villain that was up to her waist. "Shall we discuss the treaty that you mentioned?" The creature frowned innocently.

"What treaty?" it said. A sharp toothed grin spread across his face. Then it raised a gnarled hand. And uttered one word.

"Attack."

The trees suddenly melted into dozens, hundreds of shadows, Some crawling, some flying, some walking like humans. Some had gaping jaws, and some with long sharp tusks. There was about five monsters per person. Demons and other various evil stuff, most that Sofia had never seen of before. And they were all coming toward the tiny group of fifty.

"We're in deep crap, aren't we?" Cadmus said, able to fit that scrap of information into his thick skull.

"Yes we are sweetie, yes we are," Sofia said, moving into battle stance, sword ready for battle, facing the oncoming demons.

**Time skip ten minutes **

They weren't going to come out with a quarter of the people they began with, that much became obvious after about ten seconds. Five campers were simultaneously, instantly killed, their blood soaking the dirt at the others feet. There was no time to cry at their comrades feet, or drag them to the infirmary. If they did, they would be slaughtered as well. All they could was continue fighting. Sofia was fighting as hard as she could, Cadmus by her side. But apparently as hard as she could just wasn't hard enough. She raised her sword to deflect a stinger, but she was too slow, she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the barbed hook to sink into her flawless skin. But it never came. Cadmus had blocked the blow with his sword. Sofia breathed heavily, chest heaving.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Anything for you sugar," Cadmus said, grinning in a way that he thought made him cool. It failed miserably. But Sofia pretended to swoon.

"Aww, you're so sweet," she sad, plastering a fake lovey dovey smile on her face. He smiled, and then turned to stab a hellhound through the heart. The battle was not getting any better. More were dying and they were down to about fifty, standing back to back. Then they were down to forty.

Then it happened. A hydra reared one of its heads and lunged toward Cadmus when his back was turned. He turned around too late, it's jaws centimetres from his face. But then it suddenly exploded into ash.

_What the…_

Everyone turned around. A figure with, a bowed head and black hood was leaning against a black Ducati, heavily armed with various weapons, nonchalantly flipping a knife. Even the demons turned around.

"Hello pretty boy. I just saved your ass didn't I?" the boy said smugly, glancing up. War. The First Horseman had arrived.

**Feel free to give pointers about the prophecy…:\**

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow! **

**It makes my day :)**

**-Talia .**


	4. Chapter 3

**I edited the prophecy, and updated the last chapter! Check it out if you haven't already seen it :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Sofia POV**

The campers gawked shamelessly at the figure standing not ten metres from them. I mean, why wouldn't they? Leaning against a sleek Ducati, that was piled up with…weapons. Lots of them. A crossbow with a full sheath of peculiar looking arrows hung from the back, and celestial bronze, imperial gold as well as a fairly new material, royal silver, found merely three thousand years ago. Dozens of daggers hung everywhere, and a silver whip was coiled around the handlebars, yet the bike still looked bloody awesome.

This was War.

Who else could it be? Unless Famine had taken a new look. I quickly reviewed my vast knowledge. War, came first, in the 1400s. He had single handedly killed his whole family, mother, father, sister, brother, grandparents. Then the next had been his village. Chaos had apparently found him in the middle of a field of dead bodies, a knife in his hand, and the blood of his family and friends on his hands. War. Tough, merciless. Hell of a good fighter. Always has a large pitch black snake coiled around his neck or arm. Was there?... yes that snake was coiling around his arm this second silently hissing and raising its head, forked tongue slipping in and out of its mouth. Talk about disturbing. War yawned. Everyone stood to attention.

"As much as I would love to continue basking in all your pathetic stares, I am required to give you a piece of incredibly wise advice…and I warn you heed it carefully. Duck. _Now_."

Before any of us could react, that silver whip was flitting above their heads, causing a slight breeze that ruffled their hair. The flitting end of the whip nicked the hellhounds eye, who had been sneaking up behind us. The whip snapped back to it's owner. It froze for a second before seeming to smoke and collapsed to the ground in a pile of ash. _But the whip was around the handlebars before…_I thought dimly. Whatever, He's immortal. What would you expect? _But I'm immortal…_

"You missed the heart. That's what only what only an_ amateur _does," Cadmus said smugly, eager to prove the new seemingly perfect stranger worse than seemingly, and regain his original splendour and royalty. War casually turned his head toward Cadmus, a nonchalant smile on his face. In one glance you wouldn't think much of it. Just a man smiling. But those eyes. Those eye themselves was like the depths of mortal hell itself, like a black fire of curling in his pupils, like men had died and their screaming souls were howling in his eyes. Even Cadmus cringed. The monsters cowered and shrunk into the shadows.

"Are you doubting me?" War said calmly. Cadmus raised his head and stared into War's eyes. He probably thought he was being brave. There's a fine line between bravery and stupidity, and Cadmus seemed to have crossed that. Scratch that, Cadmus has spent his whole sad little life over it.

"Perhaps," he said. He ventured further over the line. I gripped Cadmus's shoulder, urging him to shut his fat mouth. He brushed my hand off with ease. Yup, definitely thinks he's being brave.

"Sorry, sweetie, got to take care of a minor imposter," he whispered tersely staring at War. I stepped back. Well his painful sacrifice. Nice knowing him. Not. War stared at Cadmus with those eyes then raised a foot to walk toward Cadmus. Well that's what it looked like. Less than a second later Cadmus was two metres in the air, War's fist twisted in his special Camp Half Blood's Leader shirt. War's eyes burned brighter.

"One last chance. Before you cease to exist. Are you doubting me?" War hissed, and his snake coiled around Cadmus' neck and it slowly squeezed tighter and tighter. There was true terror on Cadmus face. Not that I hadn't seen it when Cadmus wasn't looking. Or more like, he couldn't see me. Athena had given me a pair of earrings that when I wear them, no one can see, hear, or touch me, but I can them. Quite convenient, I would say. Pity I left it in my cabin. But the other campers hadn't apparently seen their almighty god show fear. They all worshipped him as a kind, brave, persistent, funny, humble, honourable, smart person. But that was just me telling him what to do. So… An idiotic Cadmus worshipper, Harley, ran up to War with an enraged battle cry, a kid of Ares that I recognized and all the other campers recognized as one of the strongest kid in the camp apart from Cadmus, waving around his long imperial gold sword, and slashed at War's torso. Well, tried to. War dropped one hand, his other fist still gripping Cadmus, and grabbed Harley's wrist and slammed the tip of the sword into the ground. He growled viciously and would of continued fighting had War continued twisting. There was a loud crack, and he let go, Harley hobbling away, to brave to let the tears fall, his arm at an extremely awkward angle. War looked back at Cadmus and cocked his head slightly and smiled, eyes still blazing.

"I do apologize for the slight disturbance. What was I saying? Yes. Are you doubting me?" he hissed. Cadmus spluttered.

"N…n…no?" he stammered nervously. He will hate himself for it later. War grinned opened his fist, his snake coiling to his neck. Cadmus crumpled to the ground in a sad little heap of clothes and bruised limbs. He scowled as he dragged himself to his feet and staggered toward me again.

"Imbecile. Pompous idiot. Self absorbed jerk. Total wannabe. Know-it-all," Cadmus spat, steadying himself on my shoulder. _Are you describing yourself?_

"That Horsemen is such a fake. We could like totally thrash him in a duel," Cadmus spat. _Guess not then._ I saw some shadows emerging from the woods. _Damn we forgot about the monsters._

"For you _amateurs, _this is electrum. One touch from this metal, will burn through a monsters bones and the fire would seep into their veins and burn them inside out. The eyes are the most painful area. Especially for Underworlders. Their fire is in their eyes, and the flame burns brighter. It causes a slower more painful death," War was saying.

"Of course, honey, but we seem to have a, ah, slight problem," I said to Cadmus, pointing to the monsters.

He swore. How leader-like. Ignoring War, he raised his sword into the air and screamed:

"CamPERS!" The other campers stood to attention and drew their swords, immediately reacting to the sound of their leaders voice.

"Charge!" he cried. The remaining campers rushed forward with battle cries. War stared in interest and leant back against his bike, casually murdering a couple of monsters that had bravely slinked up to him with a lazy flick of his electrum whip. The campers were rushing toward the monsters. No, no, no, no, _no. _This was suicide bombing. After seeing the majority of our campers be brutally murdered, why the heck was Cadmus rushing head on to them, no strategy, no ideas, no nothing? The idea made me sick. Too late now. I winced and shut my eyes as I awaited the certain death and bloodiness. Suddenly there was a sound of dust exploding. I fearfully glanced up. Where there was the first line of monsters, there were piles of black dust, and black cloud of horror and dust was hanging above them. Was it War? No. War seemed as shocked as everyone else. But more…irritated. Suddenly, I heard a loud screech in the air. Everyone glanced up. It was a pure black griffon. That seemed familiar…

_A pure black griffon vulture flying in the sky would signify that she was nearby._ The Second Horseman.

_Death was near._

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow! **

**-Talia .**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sofia POV**

For the second time that day the campers stopped and stared. This time at the magnificent bird that was circling above them like they were its next prey, wings splayed across the darkening blue sky. It circled lower and lower, the breeze ruffling its ebony black feathers.

War yawned and stretched back, still looking a bit irritated, but a bit more bored now. Looking back to the vulture, I saw it opening its mouth and emitted a loud screech that echoed off…well, everything. The sound resonated throughout the whole valley, and I did not doubt that the mortals in China or Antarctica had not heard the sound. The campers keeled over and blocked their ears, faces scrunching up with unbearable pain. It was like dozens of needles of pain and sound thrust into our eardrums and twisted in further and further. I managed to glance up in time to see the monsters doing pretty much the exact same thing, but, if possible in even more pain. I looked at War. He was casually sharpening one of his thousands of swords, his snake coiling itself around the handlebars of the bike. Why weren't they reacting? Surely he could hear it. I wrenched my head back towards the monsters and saw about a tenth of the slightly less menacing looking monsters explode into dust. _Wow._ If this was what Death's _bird_ could do, then…well, I'm glad Death's on our side.

I think.

The bird glided to the ground and gently landed on a black figure that had definitely _not_ been there a minute ago. The vultures claws gripped the figure's shoulder's and it bowed it's head and scanned us with small beady eyes that made you feel like the world had come to an end. The figure half stepped out of t he shadows, and although you couldn't see her face, you could see the dark wispy hair and the black dress that fell in waves above her pale knees, that melted into the shadows. You could also see the dark stormy blue. They were like pits of doom, not unlike War's, but more…dread in it, more horror and wailing and it was like they were the windows to the worst depths of Tarturus, sucking you in, daring you to enter.

She stepped out of the shadows, and you could see why her name was Death. Three quarters of her face was normal. Perhaps the skin was unnaturally pale, and a bit wan. But the other quarter of her face was a thin layer of grey skin, covering ghostly white bones. I mentally rescanned my knowledge. Nothing said anything about her face. But there was the fact she had no emotions. No heart. Ripped out when she was but five. _Ouch._ We were all staring at the hauntingly beautiful figure that was Death, until we heard a sound from behind. Someone was applauding. We turned around. War was standing up from leaning against his bike, his snake slithering around his arm.

"Congratulations, dear old friend," War was saying, his words sounding like someone had chucked a bucket of sarcasm at them. Death's eyes flicked dangerously toward War. Her thin lips tugged upwards into a forced smile.

"War. How… _nice_…to see you again," Death said. Apparently there had been two buckets of sarcasm chucked today, "It's been, what two thousand years?" she said nonchalantly, but you could see the tension the eyes, and the way her knuckles turned white. Even her bird was glaring at him.

"Nah, more five thousand ish. You know, when we 'bumped into' each other in London?" War said, thumbs in pockets, and I'd probably say he looked like the average mortal high school play boy, had it not been for the fact his lips were pursed into a line of attempted to control hate, his eyes filled with annoyance, and the weapons lined across his belt, plus the fact he had a snake coiled around him. Wow, these assassins were the best of friends.

"And if I do remember, we caused the Black Death. Pity that was," she replied emotionlessly. War threw her a cocky grin, simply made to annoy her, eyes flashing dangerously.

"You remember correctly. But if _I_ do remember correctly, we were supposed to be doing something more productive than reminiscing the past," War said, slightly more serious now. Slightly.

"After you, of course," Death said. War inclined his head.

"Of course." And he flew into action. Honestly, I knew from the second he began moving, that he was waaaaay better than Cadmus. And apparently Cadmus knew that too. He was staring at War with bitter venom, that almost rivalled War's previous glare for him. Almost. War was literally flying around the field, leaving trails of dead monster dust. I saw a pure red sabre tooth tiger looking like creature spring up behind him. He didn't seem to notice. _That's it. He's done for. _And it looked like he was. The tiger grinned , baring its creepily sharp fangs, that seemed longer than my hand. _Honestly, how does that thing eat_? It's claws were fully extended, ready to tear out the spinal cord of the infamous elite assassin. And then I saw this blur in front of my eyes, like a slight smudge in the air. My head spun around to follow the blur. All I saw was a pure black dagger quivering in a pile of ash where the wolf that had been lunging towards War had been merely _milliseconds _before. I turned to where the knife had come from and saw Death casually twirling around a similar knife to the one that was quivering in the dirt, studying a line of intricate engraving on the hilt. I was slightly shocked about the fact that Death had saved War's life, whom she had seemed to hate a minute ago, and I honestly expected Chaos' elite assassin to have the slightest of manners to thank the person who had, as I had seen it, _saved _his immortal life. Instead War spun around to glare at Death who was still nonchalantly playing with the knife, stabbing two monsters without looking. A slight smirk playing on her emotionless lips.

"What the heck? You could have killed me!" War screamed at Death who glanced up casually.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" she said flatly, eyes suddenly bearing a slight sparkle "My name is Death, after all."

"Yeah _but that doesn't mean you can attempt to kill your fellow assassins!" _With each word, he killed about five monsters, using some pretty sick moves. _Umm, why would a scratch from a knife kill you?_ I thought. Then Death turned and pinned her freaky eyes on me. She smiled. I felt myself quaking.

"Because, _honey,_ this is Sirian Metal. If you get scraped by it, it will burn away your empty soul away and kill you, inside out. It's also the only material that can kill immortals. _Forever._ Even gods. A bit like electrum, I suppose but with mortals and immortals," she said in a soft yet deadly voice. I saw Cadmus glance up.

"Yeah right," he yelled. Death's gaze was immediately on him. I saw him pale.

"You want to try it, little demigod?" she hissed. He shook his head frantically, face still white as sheet.

"Hell yeah you don't," I heard a gruff voice said, and we turned to see War still killing monsters, hardly breaking sweat. He was dual wielding, a slim, long, sharp deadly looking swords, one sword half steel half Celestial Bronze, the other half Imperial gold and what looked like Stygian Iron. It was hard to distinguish the materials, with the smooth efficiency as it cut through the air and monster guts. Remind me _not _to get on his bad side. After a while, Death joined in, a swirling tornado of black and pure destruction. War might be a good fighter, but Death was…Death. And she loved causing it.****It slowly dawned upon me that the facts about Death not having emotions weren't...well _facts_. She felt joy, all right. Joy with every kill she made, every body she sliced through. I dimly noticed that Death and War remained on their own half of the field, successfully keeping there part remotely deprived of monsters, but also successfully leaving the middle bare, having not like the fact that they would have to be within a few metres of each other. Therefore leaving the monsters to charge towards us. The remaining of us. We were forced to pick up our swords again and advance towards us. _It was going to be a long night._ I thought to myself.

**Evil Dude POV**

_I watched from behind the layers of trees and darkness, through a seeing mirror I had picked up from… somewhere. ηλίθιος was watching from next to me, having to stoop till his chin was brushing the ground to talk to me. _

_"When can we attack sir?" he said in his slow, dumb, insanely annoying voice. I glanced around at the majority of the army I had brought to attack the camp._

_"Soon, ηλίθιος. Have I not told you hundreds of times? We must wait till all the scum are assembled," I said. Never refer Chaos's current slaves as a name they do not deserve. _

_"You mean wait till the other two Horsemen…" Hearing the word, I raised a finger, causing a spark of magic to shut his lips tight. _

_"Never utter that word… You hear me? Never," I spat in his face. He nodded forlornly, eyes wide. I released him. I studied the scene again. When were these stupid people coming? It was past there due date. But I'll be ready for them when they come…_

**Comment ~*~ Fav ~*~ Follow! **

**-Talia .**


End file.
